


Yaoi

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: So basically this is just 2 random people and I was bored so long story short they fuck





	Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shitty so oh well

Sixth period seemed to last forever as Mr Jones droned on about the civil war. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang and I darted out to find sammy. Spotting him I say "yo sammy, what's up?" He replies with "oh nothing. Wait. Do you want to come over and play video games?" "Sure! I would love to!" We continue to walk to seventh, talking about our plans for the weekend. We arrived, and art went by in a breeze.

After 7th, we walked out and I asked sammy who was picking us up, and he replied "my parents are away, so we have to take the bus." I secretly was excited, because I was gay and nobody knew, so I wanted to tell sammy first. We walked out of the school and in the direction of his house, talking about the games we would play. A few minutes later we arrived, and he unlocked the front door. We went inside and into his room and turned on the console. Earlier we decided to play some minecraft so we booted up our favorite world. As it was booting up, I said "hey sammy. I have something to tell you." He said "ok. What is it?" "Sammy... I have not told anyone yet, but I'm gay." I looked over and expected to see a look of disgust but instead he said " Oh Thank God." He suddenly leaned over and put his lips on mine. After the shock wore off, the kiss seemed to last for hours. He pulled my shirt off and started to caress my chest. Soon after, all of our clothing littered the floor. His hands slid lower and lower down my chest and onto my cock. I was surprised because he was from strict Christian parents , so I thought he would not want to be my friend anymore. But instead I felt his weight against me as he sucked my cock. He looked up at me and said "Damn. This is so much better than jerking off." And continued to suck on my slowly hardening cock. After a few minutes of this, I suddenly pull him up on me and we start to kiss once more. He rolls over in an attempt to have me on top, he accidentally rolls off of the bed. "Sorry, I've never done this before and as you know, i get clumsy someti-." "No more talking" I say as I pull him up and kiss him once more, pushing him on to the sheets. I work my way down until I come to his cock and I grab it and and suck on it up and down until I hear him start to moan. I wait for a second and he starts to say something, but I flip him over and put my cock inside of him. He  opened his mouth and cried "ohhhhhhh!" I start slowly at first and I feel his ass stretch. As I go on, I feel myself slowly growing harder and harder. I reach under him and grab his dick, moving my hand up and down. He is slowly growing hard too, and after a few seconds, I feel the warm liquid spray out under him. I cum too, filling his ass with my cum. He rolls over, and I lay beside him for a minute before saying "wanna play some minecraft?" "Yes I do" I hear in reply. We load up our world and play for what seems like hours before drifting off into sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did it scar you for life


End file.
